The present invention relates generally to recreational assemblies for use in recreational activities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular multipurpose recreational assembly with a mounting system that allows easy conversion between numerous recreational uses.
Recreational activities such as boating, camping, and snowmobiling have become popular ways to enjoy the outdoors. It is common for an individual or a family to own several different recreational devices. For instance, an individual may own both a boat as well as a camper trailer. However, along with owning several recreational devices comes the hardship of storing those devices when they are not in use. The majority of people do not have space in their garage to store, for instance, a boat on a trailer, a camper trailer, a utility trailer, and a snowmobile trailer.
In the past, many individuals had to be selective in the recreational devices they chose to purchase because these devices were generally adapted for one use, i.e., transporting snowmobiles, transporting a boat, or for camping. Thus, it was not feasible for the average person to buy and store numerous recreational devices. Besides the storage difficulties, many individuals have been deterred from buying several separate recreational devices due to the fact that one vehicle cannot typically transport more than one of these devices simultaneously. As a result, separate vehicles are required for transportation, which quite often is not a desirable or feasible option.
Thus, there exists a need for a multipurpose recreational assembly that is transportable by a single vehicle and easily convertible into numerous recreational devices.